Methods utilizing mass spectrometry for the analysis of a target polypeptide have been taught wherein the polypeptide is first solubilized in an appropriate solution or reagent system. The type of solution or reagent system, e.g., comprising an organic or inorganic solvent, will depend on the properties of the polypeptide and the type of mass spectrometry performed and are well-known in the art (see, e.g. Vorm et al. (1994) Anal. Chem. 66:3281 (for MALDI) and Valaskovic et al. (1995) Anal. Chem. 67:3802 (for ESI)).  Mass spectrometry of peptides is further disclosed, e.g. in WO 93/24834 by Chait et al.
In one prior art embodiment, the solvent is chosen so that the risk that the molecules may be decomposed by the energy introduced for the vaporization process is considerably reduced, or even fully excluded. This can be achieved by embedding the sample in a matrix, which can be an organic compound, e.g., sugar, in particular pentose or hexose, but also polysaccharides such as cellulose. These compounds are decomposed thermolytically into CO2 and H2O so that no residues are formed which might lead to chemical reactions. The matrix can also be an inorganic compound, e.g., nitrate of ammonium which is decomposed practically without leaving any residues. Use of these and other solvents are further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,935 by Schlag et al.
Prior art mass spectrometer formats for use in analyzing the translation products include ionization (I) techniques, including but not limited to matrix assisted laser desorption (MALDI), continuous or pulsed electrospray (ESI) and related methods (e.g., IONSPRAY or THERMOSPRAY), or massive cluster impact (MCI); these ion sources can be matched with detection formats including linear or non-linear reflection time-of- flight (TOF), single or multiple quadropole, single or multiple magnetic sector, Fourier Transform ion cyclotron resonance (FTICR), ion trap, and combinations thereof (e.g., ion-trap/time-of-flight). For ionization, numerous matrix/wavelength combinations (MALDI) or solvent combinations (ESI) can be employed. Subattomole levels of protein have been detected, for example, using ESI (Valaskovic, G. A. et al., (1996) Science 273:1199-1202) or MALDI (Li, L. et al., (1996) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 118:1662-1663) mass spectrometry.
ES mass spectrometry has been introduced by Fenn et al. (J. Phys. Chem. 88, 4451-59 (1984); PCT Application No. WO 90/14148) and current applications are summarized in recent review articles (R. D. Smith et al., Anal. Chem. 62, 882-89 (1990) and B. Ardrey, Electrospray Mass Spectrometry, Spectroscopy Europe, 4, 10-18 (1992)). MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry has been introduced by Hillenkamp et al. (“Matrix Assisted UV-Laser Desorption/Ionization: A New Approach to Mass Spectrometry of Large Biomolecules,” Biological Mass Spectrometry (Burlingame and McCloskey, editors), Elsevier Science Publishers, Amsterdam, pp. 49-60, 1990). With ESI, the determination of molecular weights in femtomole amounts of sample is very accurate due to the presence of multiple ion peaks which all could be used for the mass calculation.
The mass of the target polypeptide determined by mass spectrometry is then compared to the mass of a reference polypeptide of known identity. In one embodiment, the target polypeptide is a polypeptide containing a number of repeated amino acids directly correlated to the number of trinucleotide repeats transcribed/translated from DNA; from its mass alone the number of repeated trinucleotide repeats in the original DNA which coded it, may be deduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,208 utilizes a general category of probe elements (i.e., sample presenting means) with Surfaces Enhanced for Laser Desorption/Ionization (SELDI), within which there are three (3) separate subcategories. The SELDI process is directed toward a sample presenting means (i.e., probe element surface) with surface-associated (or surface- bound) molecules to promote the attachment (tethering or anchoring) and subsequent detachment of tethered analyte molecules in a light-dependent manner, wherein the said surface molecule(s) are selected from the group consisting of photoactive (photolabile) molecules that participate in the binding (docking, tethering, or crosslinking) of the analyte molecules to the sample presenting means (by covalent attachment mechanisms or otherwise).
PCT/EP97/04396 (WO 98/07036) teaches a process for determining the status of an organism by peptide measurement.  The reference teaches the measurement of peptides in a sample of the organism which contains both high and low molecular weight peptides and acts as an indicator of the organism's status. The reference concentrates on the measurement of low molecular weight peptides , i.e. below 30,000 Daltons, whose distribution serves as a representative cross-section of defined controls. Contrary to the methodology of the instant invention, the '396 patent strives to determine the status of a healthy organism, i.e. a “normal” and then use this as a reference to differentiate disease states. The present inventors do not attempt to develop a reference “normal”, but rather strive to specify particular markers whose presence, absence or relative strength/concentration in disease vs. normal is diagnostic of at least one specific disease state or whose up- regulation or down-regulation is predictive of at least one specific disease state, whereby the presence of said marker serves as a positive indicator useful in distinguishing disease state. This leads to a simple method of analysis which can easily be performed by an untrained individual, since there is a positive correlation of data. On the contrary, the '396 patent requires a complicated analysis by a highly trained individual to determine disease state versus the perception of non-disease or normal physiology.
Richter et al, Journal of Chromatography B, 726(1999) 25-35, refer to a database established from human hemofiltrate comprised of a mass database and a sequence database. The goal of Richter et al was to analyze the composition of the peptide fraction in human blood. Using MALDI-TOF, over 20,000 molecular masses were detected representing an estimated 5,000 different peptides. The conclusion of the study was that the hemofiltrate (HF) represented the peptide composition of plasma. No correlation of peptides with relation to normal and/or disease states is made.
As used herein, “analyte” refers to any atom and/or molecule; including their complexes and fragment ions. The term may refer to a single component or a set of components. In the case of biological molecules/macromolecules or “biopolymers”, such analytes include but are not limited to: polypeptides, polynucleotides, proteins, peptides, antibodies, DNA, RNA, carbohydrates, steroids, and lipids, and any detectable moiety thereof, e.g. immunologically detectable fragments. Note that most important biomolecules under investigation for their involvement in the structure or regulation of life processes are quite large (typically several thousand times larger than H2O).
As used herein, the term “molecular ions” refers to molecules in the charged or ionized state, typically by the addition or loss of one or more protons (H+).
As used herein, the term “molecular fragmentation” or “fragment ions” refers to breakdown products of analyte molecules caused, for example, during laser-induced desorption (especially in the absence of added matrix).
As used herein, the term “solid phase” refers to the condition of being in the solid state, for example, on the probe element surface.
As used herein, “gas” or “vapor phase” refers to molecules in the gaseous state (i.e., in vacuo for mass spectrometry).
As used herein, the term “analyte desorption/ionization” refers to the transition of analytes from the solid phase to the gas phase as ions. Note that the successful desorption/ionization of large, intact molecular ions by laser desorption is relatively recent (circa 1988)—the big breakthrough was the chance discovery of an appropriate matrix (nicotinic acid).
As used herein, the term “gas phase molecular ions” refers to those ions that enter into the gas phase. Note that large molecular mass ions such as proteins (typical mass=60,000 to 70,000 times the mass of a single proton) are typically not volatile (i.e., they do not normally enter into the gas or vapor phase). However, in the procedure of the present invention, large molecular mass ions such as proteins do enter the gas or vapor phase.
As used herein in the case of MALDI, the term “matrix” refers to any one of several small, acidic, light absorbing chemicals (e.g., CHCA (alpha-cyano-4-hydroxy-cinnamic acid), nicotinic or sinapinic acid) that is mixed in solution with the analyte in such a manner so that, upon drying on the probe element, the crystalline matrix-embedded analyte molecules are successfully desorbed (by laser irradiation) and ionized from the solid phase (crystals) into the gaseous or vapor phase and accelerated as intact molecular ions. For the MALDI process to be successful, analyte is mixed with a freshly prepared solution of the chemical matrix (e.g., 10,000:1 matrix:analyte) and placed on the inert probe element surface to air dry just before the mass spectrometric analysis. The large fold molar excess of matrix, present at concentrations near saturation, facilitates crystal formation entrapment of analyte.
As used herein, “energy absorbing molecules (EAM)” refers to any one of several small, light absorbing chemicals that, when presented on the surface of a probe, facilitate the neat desorption of molecules from the solid phase (i.e., surface) into the gaseous or vapor phase for subsequent acceleration as intact molecular ions. The term EAM is preferred, especially in reference to SELDI. Note that analyte desorption by the SELDI process is defined as a surface-dependent process (i.e., neat analyte may be placed on a surface composed of bound EAM or EAM and analyte may be mixed prior to placement on a surface). In contrast, MALDI is presently thought to facilitate analyte desorption by a volcanic eruption-type process that “throws” the entire surface into the gas phase. Furthermore, note that some EAM when used as free chemicals to embed analyte molecules as described for the MALDI process will not work (i.e., they do not promote molecular desorption, thus they are not suitable matrix molecules).
As used herein, “probe element” or “sample presenting device” refers to an element having the following properties: it is inert (for example, typically stainless steel) and active (probe elements with surfaces enhanced to contain EAM and/or molecular capture devices).
As used herein, “MALDI” refers to Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption/Ionization.
As used herein, “TOF” stands for Time-of-Flight.
As used herein, “MS” refers to Mass Spectrometry.
As used herein, “MS/MS” refers to multiple sequential mass spectrometry.
As used herein “MALDI-TOF MS” refers to Matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry.
As used herein, “ESI” is an abbreviation for electrospray ionization.
As used herein, “chemical bonds” is used simply as an attempt to distinguish a rational, deliberate, and knowledgeable manipulation of known classes of chemical interactions from the poorly defined kind of general adherence observed when one chemical substance (e.g., matrix) is placed on another substance (e.g., an inert probe element surface). Types of defined chemical bonds include electrostatic or ionic (+/−) bonds (e.g., between a positively and negatively charged groups on a protein surface), covalent bonds (very strong or “permanent” bonds resulting from true electron sharing), coordinate covalent bonds (e.g., between electron donor groups in proteins and transition metal ions such as copper or iron), and hydrophobic interactions (such as between two noncharged groups), weak dipole and London force or induced dipole interactions.
As used herein, “electron donor groups” refers to the case of biochemistry, where atoms in biomolecules (e.g, N, S,                0) “donate” or share electrons with electron poor groups (e.g., Cu ions and other transition metal ions).        
As used herein, the term “biopolymer markers indicative or predictive of a disease state” is interpreted to mean that a biopolymer marker which is strongly present in a normal individual, but is down-regulated in disease is predictive of said disease; while alternatively, a biopolymer marker which is strongly present in a disease state, but is down-regulated in normal individuals, is indicative of said disease state. Biopolymer markers which are present in both disease and normal states are indicative/predictive based upon their relative strengths in disease vs. normal, along with the observation regarding when their signal strengthens/weakens relative to disease manifestation or progression.
As used herein, the term “disease state assessment” is interpreted to mean quantitative or qualitative determination of the presence/absence of the disease, with or without an ability to determine severity, rapidity of onset, or resolution of the disease state, e.g. a return to a normal physiological state.
As used herein, the term “therapeutic target recognition, development, and validation” refers to any concept or method which enables an artisan to recognize, develop, or validate the efficacy of a therapeutic moiety which is effected in conjunction with a chemical or physical interaction with one or more of the biopolymer markers of the instant invention.
As used herein, the term “polypeptide” is interpreted to mean a polymer composed of amino acid residues, related naturally occurring structural variants, and synthetic non- naturally occurring analogs thereof linked via peptide bonds, related naturally occurring structural variants, and synthetic non-naturally occurring analogs thereof. Synthetic polypeptides can be synthesized, for example, using an automated polypeptide synthesizer. The term “protein” typically refers to large polypeptides. The term “peptide” typically refers to short polypeptides. “Polypeptide(s)” refers to any peptide or protein comprising two or more amino acids joined to each other by peptide bonds or modified peptide bonds. “Polypeptide(s)” refers to both short chains, commonly referred to as peptides, oligopeptides and oligomers and to longer chains generally referred to as proteins. Polypeptides may contain amino acids other than the 20 gene encoded amino acids. “Polypeptide(s)” include those modified either by natural processes, such as processing and other post-translational modifications, but also by chemical modification techniques. Such modifications are well described in basic texts and in more detailed monographs, as well as in a voluminous research literature, and they are well-known to those of skill in the art. It will be appreciated that the same type of modification may be present in the same or varying degree at several sites in a given polypeptide. Also, a given polypeptide may contain many types of modifications. Modifications can occur anywhere in a polypeptide, including the peptide backbone, the amino acid side-chains, and the amino or carboxyl termini. Modifications include, for example, acetylation, acylation, ADP- ribosylation, amidation, covalent attachment of flavin, covalent attachment of a heme moiety, covalent attachment of a nucleotide or nucleotide derivative, covalent attachment of a lipid or lipid derivative, covalent attachment of phosphotidylinositol, cross-linking, cyclization, disulfide bond formation, demethylation, formation of covalent cross- links, formation of cysteine, formation of pyroglutamate, formylation, gamma-carboxylation, glycosylation, GPI anchor formation, hydroxylation, iodination, methylation, myristoylation, oxidation, proteolytic processing, phosphorylation, prenylation, racemization, glycosylation, lipid attachment, sulfation, gamma-carboxylation of glutamic acid residues, hydroxylation and ADP-ribosylation, selenoylation, sulfation, transfer-RNA mediated addition of amino acids to proteins, such as arginylation, and ubiquitination. See, for instance, PROTEINS—STRUCTURE AND MOLECULAR PROPERTIES, 2nd Ed., T. E. Creighton, W. H. Freeman and Company, New York (1993) and Wold, F., Posttranslational Protein Modifications: Perspectives and Prospects, pgs. 1-12 in POSTTRANSLATIONAL COVALENT MODIFICATION OF PROTEINS, B. C. Johnson, Ed., Academic Press, New York (1983); Seifter et al., Meth. Enzymol. 182:626-646 (1990) and Rattan et al., Protein Synthesis: Posttranslational Modifications and Aging, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 663: 48-62 (1992). Polypeptides may be branched or cyclic, with or without branching. Cyclic, branched and branched circular polypeptides may result from post-translational natural processes and may be made by entirely synthetic methods, as well.
As used herein, the term “polynucleotide” is interpreted to mean a polymer composed of nucleotide units. Polynucleotides include naturally occurring nucleic acids, such as deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) and ribonucleic acid (“RNA”) as well as nucleic acid analogs. Nucleic acid analogs include those which include non-naturally occurring bases, nucleotides that engage in linkages with other nucleotides other than the naturally occurring phosphodiester bond or which include bases attached through linkages other than phosphodiester bonds. Thus, nucleotide analogs include, for example and without limitation, phosphorothioates, phosphorodithioates, phosphorotriesters, phosphoramidates, boranophosphates, methylphosphonates, chiral-methyl phosphonates, 2-O-methyl ribonucleotides, peptide-nucleic acids (PNAs), and the like. Such polynucleotides can be synthesized, for example, using an automated DNA synthesizer. The term “nucleic acid” typically refers to large polynucleotides. The term “oligonucleotide” typically refers to short polynucleotides, generally no greater than about 50 nucleotides. It will be understood that when a nucleotide sequence is represented by a DNA sequence (i.e., A, T, G, C), this also includes an RNA sequence (i.e., A, U, G, C) in which “U” replaces T.
As used herein, the term “detectable moiety” or a “label” refers to a composition detectable by spectroscopic, photochemical, biochemical, immunochemical, or chemical means. For example, useful labels include 32p, 35s, fluorescent dyes, electron-dense reagents, enzymes (e.g., as commonly used in an ELISA), biotin-streptavadin, dioxigenin, haptens and proteins for which antisera or monoclonal antibodies are available, or nucleic acid molecules with a sequence complementary to a target. The detectable moiety often generates a measurable signal, such as a radioactive, chromogenic, or fluorescent signal, that can be used to quantitate the amount of bound detectable moiety in a sample. The detectable moiety can be incorporated in or attached to a primer or probe either covalently, or through ionic, van der Waals or hydrogen bonds, e.g., incorporation of radioactive nucleotides, or biotinylated nucleotides that are recognized by streptavadin. The detectable moiety may be directly or indirectly detectable. Indirect detection can involve the binding of a second directly or indirectly detectable moiety to the detectable moiety. For example, the detectable moiety can be the ligand of a binding partner, such as biotin, which is a binding partner for streptavadin, or a nucleotide sequence, which is the binding. partner for a complementary sequence, to which it can specifically hybridize. The binding partner may itself be directly detectable, for example, an antibody may be itself labeled with a fluorescent molecule. The binding partner also may be indirectly detectable, for example, a nucleic acid having a complementary nucleotide sequence can be a part of a branched DNA molecule that is in turn detectable through hybridization with other labeled nucleic acid molecules. (See, e.g., P. D. Fahrlander and A. Klausner, Bio/Technology (1988) 6:1165.) Quantitation of the signal is achieved by, e.g., scintillation counting, densitometry, or flow cytometry.
As used herein, the term “antibody or antibodies” includes polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies of any isotype (IgA, IgG, IgE, IgD, IgM), or an antigen-binding portion thereof, including but not limited to F(ab) and Fv fragments, single chain antibodies, chimeric antibodies, humanized antibodies, and a Fab expression library. “Antibody” refers to a polypeptide ligand substantially encoded by an immunoglobulin gene or immunoglobulin genes, or fragments thereof, which specifically binds and recognizes an epitope (e.g., an antigen). The recognized immunoglobulin—genes include the kappa and lambda light chain constant region genes, the alpha, gamma, delta, epsilon and mu heavy chain constant region genes, and the myriad immunoglobulin variable region genes. Antibodies exist, e.g., as intact immunoglobulins or as a number of well characterized fragments produced by digestion with various peptidases. This includes, e.g., Fab′ and F(ab)′2 fragments. The term “antibody,” as used herein, also includes antibody fragments either produced by the modification of whole antibodies or those synthesized de novo using recombinant DNA methodologies. It also includes polyclonal antibodies, monoclonal antibodies, chimeric antibodies and humanized antibodies. “Fc” portion of an antibody refers to that portion of an immunoglobulin heavy chain that comprises one or more heavy chain constant region domains, CH, CH2 and CH3, but does not include the heavy chain variable region.
As used herein, the term “moieties” refers to an indefinite portion of a sample.
A “ligand” is a compound that specifically binds to a target molecule.
A “receptor” is a compound or portion of a structure that specifically binds to a ligand.
A ligand or a receptor (e.g., an antibody) “specifically binds to” or “is specifically immunoreactive with” a compound analyte when the ligand or receptor functions in a binding reaction which is determinative of the presence of the analyte in a sample of heterogeneous compounds. Thus, under designated assay (e.g., immunoassay) conditions, the ligand or receptor binds preferentially to a particular analyte and does not bind in a significant amount to other compounds present in the sample. For example, a polynucleotide specifically binds under hybridization conditions to an analyte polynucleotide comprising a complementary sequence; an antibody specifically binds under immunoassay conditions to an antigen analyte bearing an epitope against which the antibody was raised; and an adsorbent specifically binds to an analyte under proper elution conditions.
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutically effective carrier” refers to any solid or liquid material which may be used in creating formulations that further include active ingredients of the instant invention, e.g. biopolymer markers or therapeutics, for administration to a patient.
As used herein, the term “agent” is interpreted to mean a chemical compound, a mixture of chemical compounds, a sample of undetermined composition, a combinatorial small molecule array, a biological macromolecule, a bacteriophage peptide display library, a bacteriophage antibody (e.g., scFv) display library, a polysome peptide display library, or an extract made from biological materials such as bacteria, plants, fungi, or animal cells or tissues. Suitable techniques involve selection of libraries of recombinant antibodies in phage or similar vectors. See, Huse et al. (1989) Science 246: 1275-1281; and Ward et al. (1989) Nature 341: 544-546. The protocol described by Huse is rendered more efficient in combination with phage display technology. See, e.g., Dower et al., WO 91/17271 and McCafferty et al., WO 92/01047.
As used herein, the term “isolated” is interpreted to mean altered “by the hand of man” from its natural state, i.e., if it occurs in nature, it has been changed or removed from its original environment, or both. For example, a polynucleotide or a polypeptide naturally present in a living organism is not “isolated,” but the same polynucleotide or polypeptide separated from the coexisting materials of its natural state is “isolated”, as the term is employed herein.
As used herein, the term “variant” is interpreted to mean a polynucleotide or polypeptide that differs from a reference polynucleotide or polypeptide respectively, but retains essential properties. A typical variant of a polynucleotide differs in nucleotide sequence from another, reference polynucleotide. Changes in the nucleotide sequence of the variant may or may not alter the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide encoded by the reference polynucleotide. Nucleotide changes may result in amino acid substitutions, additions, deletions, fusions and truncations in the polypeptide encoded by the reference sequence, as discussed below. A typical variant of a polypeptide differs in amino acid sequence from another, reference polypeptide. Generally, differences are limited so that the sequences of the reference polypeptide and the variant are closely similar overall and, in many regions, identical. A variant and reference polypeptide may differ in amino acid sequence by one or more substitutions, additions, deletions in any combination. A substituted or inserted amino acid residue may or may not be one encoded by the genetic code. A variant of a polynucleotide or polypeptide may be a naturally occurring such as an allelic variant, or it may be a variant that is not known to occur naturally. Non-naturally occurring variants of polynucleotides and polypeptides may be made by mutagenesis techniques, by direct synthesis, and by other recombinant methods known to skilled artisans.
As used herein, the term “biopolymer marker” refers to a polymer of biological origin, e.g. polypeptides, polynucleotides, polysaccharides or polyglycerides (e.g., di- or tri-glycerides), and may include any fragment, e.g. immunologically reactive fragments, variants or moieties thereof.
As used herein, the term “fragment” refers to the products of the chemical, enzymatic, or physical breakdown of an analyte. Fragments may be in a neutral or ionic state.
As used herein, the term “therapeutic avenues” is interpreted to mean any agents, modalities, synthesized compounds, etc., which interact with a biopolymer marker in any manner that facilitates a therapeutic benefit, including immunotherapeutic intervention, e.g. modalities such as administration of an immunologically reactive moiety capable of altering the course, progression and/or manifestation of the disease, as a result of interfering with the disease manifestation process, for example, at the early stages focused upon by the identification of the disease, such as by supplying a moiety capable of modifying the pathogenicity of lymphocytes specific for the biopolymer marker or related components.
As used herein, the term “interacting with a biopolymer marker” includes any process by which a biopolymer marker may physically or chemically relate with an organism, particularly when this interaction results in the development of therapeutic avenues or in modulation of the disease state.
As used herein, the term “therapeutic targets” may thus be defined as those analytes which are capable of exerting a modulating force, wherein “modulation” is defined as an alteration in function inclusive of activity, synthesis, production, and circulating levels. Thus, modulation effects the level or physiological activity of at least one particular disease related biopolymer marker or any compound or biomolecule whose presence, level or activity is linked either directly or indirectly, to an alteration of the presence, level, activity or generic function of the biopolymer marker, and may include pharmaceutical agents, biomolecules that bind to the biopolymer markers, or biomolecules or complexes to which the biopolymer markers bind. The binding of the biopolymer markers and the therapeutic moiety may result in activation (agonist), inhibition (antagonist), or an increase or decrease in activity or production (modulator) of the biopolymer markers or the bound moiety. Examples of such therapeutic moieties include, but are not limited to, antibodies, oligonucleotides, proteins (e.g., receptors), RNA, DNA, enzymes, peptides or small molecules. With regard to immunotherapeutic moieties, such a moiety may be defined as an effective analog for a major epitope peptide which has the ability to reduce the pathogenicity of key lymphocytes which are specific for the native epitope. An analog is defined as having structural similarity but not identity in peptide sequencing able to be recognized by T-cells spontaneously arising and targeting the endogeneous self epitope. A critical function of this analog is an altered T-cell activation which leads to T-cell anergy or death.
With the advent of mass spectrometric methods such as MALDI and SELDI and ESI, researchers have begun to utilize a tool that holds the promise of uncovering countless biopolymers which result from translation, transcription and post-translational transcription of proteins from the entire genome.
Operating upon the principles of retentate chromatography, SELDI MS involves the adsorption of proteins, based upon their physico-chemical properties at a given pH and salt concentration, followed by selectively desorbing proteins from the surface by varying pH, salt, or organic solvent concentration. After selective desorption, the proteins retained on the SELDI surface, the “chip”, can be analyzed using the CIPHERGEN protein detection system, or an equivalent thereof. Retentate chromatography is limited, however, by the fact that if unfractionated body fluids, e.g. blood, blood products, urine, saliva, cerebrospinal fluid, lymph and the like, along with tissue samples, are applied to the adsorbent surfaces, the biopolymers present in the greatest abundance will compete for all the available binding sites and thereby prevent or preclude less abundant biopolymers from interacting with them, thereby reducing or eliminating the diversity of biopolymers which are readily ascertainable.
If a process could be devised for maximizing the diversity of biopolymers discernable from a sample, the ability of researchers to accurately determine the relevance of such biopolymers with relation to one or more disease states would be immeasurably enhanced.